leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:FurryYunSeong/Ravira, the Astral Shaper
|date = ? |health = 50 |attack = 25 |spells = 100 |difficulty = 75 |mp = 301 (+55) |hp = 265 (+72) |damage= 57 (+1.2) |range = 325 |armor = 12 (+1.2) |magicresist = 30 (+1.5) |attackspeed = 0.660 (+1.5%) |healthregen = 0.32 (+0.67) |manaregen = 0.45 (+0.65) |speed = 335 }} Ravira, the Astral Shaper is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities per stack }} Ravira summons an astral body on the target location, dealing magic damage as it bursts into existence. It will remain on that location for a period of time, passively drawing in enemy minions within its influence range and dealing magic damage per second to nearby enemies and monsters. Casting Star Genesis on an already active star will detonate it into a Suppression Field. Stars fizzle out when Ravira moves 2600 units away or has more than 4 stars active. Stars fizzle from oldest to newest. Ravira detonates her target star, dealing magic damage and creating a field of oppressive energies. The field lasts for 5 seconds, slowing enemies by 30% and reducing magic resist by 10 as long as they remain within it. |leveling= seconds |cooldown= |range= 500 |cost = 100 }} Ravira causes the star nearest to her cursor to create a powerful funneling force, knocking nearby enemies towards the star and dealing magic damage. If Ravira has no active stars or targets herself, she casts Repulse instead. |description2= Ravira projects an energy wave from within her, knocking enemies away and dealing magic damage. |leveling= |range= 550 |cooldown= 15/14/13/12/11 |cost= 100 }} Ravira causes the target enemy champion or monster to suffer from a small gravitational collapse. Affected targets suffer magic damage and a slow that ramps up over 3 seconds. If enemies remain within 450 units of Ravira or 275 units of one of her stars, they are stunned for 1 second after Crush ends. |leveling= % |cooldown= 15/13/11/10/8 |range= 500 |cost= 85 }} Ravira uses her prodigious control over astral bodies to maneuver her active stars into alignment along her target direction. An astral pathway is instantly created, interrupting channels and dashes, and preventing enemies within the pathway of casting any movement abilities or blinks. Over 1.5 seconds, all active starts move from their locations into a file along the pathway, inflicting magic damage and knocking any enemies they collide with into the path. After 2 seconds, the stars fly at light speed towards the end of the path, dealing additional magic damage per star and slowing all enemies hit by 60% for 2 seconds. After casting Cataclysmic Transit, Ravira can cast Falling Aster within 12 seconds. If Falling Aster is not used, Cataclysmic Transit's cooldown is reduced by 10 seconds. Ravira follows up her display of power by bringing down a planetesimal onto the target location, dealing magic damage to all enemies and monsters and a portion of their magic resist as bonus damage. |leveling= per star per star units |cooldown= 120/100/80 |range= 600 |cost=150/120/100 }} Category:Custom champions